Confessions sentimentales
by Io de Scylla
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur le même modèle que "Dis Gil". Des petits moments de confessions de certains personnages, pour le malheur des autres. Couples diverses et variés.
1. Dis Elliot

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis ravie de vous présenter une nouvelle fic (je suis toute contente ! ^^) ! Cette fic sera donc un recueil de drabble. Cette idée vient de BellyBarma qui m'a demandé d'écrire d'autres petits textes. Ce que je fais avec plaisir ! ^^ (surtout que je n'aurais pas eu l'idée seule...) J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Disclaimer : tous les personnages se faisant maltraiter ou citer appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki-sama.**

* * *

Le calme régnait au lycée Lutwidge. Les cours étaient finis et tous les élèves avaient regagné leur chambre. Elliot se délassait tranquillement dans la sienne. La journée avait été longue et il souhaitait juste se reposer et lire un bon livre. Léo entra subitement dans la chambre. Il s'installa en face de son maître. Elliot ronchonna:

"Où étais-tu passé ? Tu es censé rester avec moi...

\- Elliot, j'ai une question à te poser !

\- Et en plus tu me coupes la parole ! Je suis quand même ton maître...

\- Devine de qui je suis amoureux !

\- Hein ?"

Elliot était sur le point d'exploser. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question stupide ?!

"Tu te fiches de moi ? Pourquoi tu me poses une question aussi idiote..."

D'un coup, il regretta sa réponse. Léo venait de lui donner un grand coup de poing. Il se tint le crâne et lui répondit :

"C'était quoi cette question déjà ?

\- De qui suis-je amoureux ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Et je dois répondre ?

\- Oui."

Elliot réfléchit :

"Du nabot ?

\- Non.

\- De Ada Vessalius ?

\- Non.

\- De la fille qui est toujours avec le nabot ?

\- Non plus.

\- De Gilbert ?

\- Non.

\- De la servante de Vincent ?

\- Non plus.

\- De Vincent ?

\- Non."

Elliot se tut. Il dit, méfiant :

"Si je ne trouve pas, est-ce que tu vas de nouveau me frapper ?

\- Non. Je ne suis pas si cruel !" lui répondit son valet avec un sourire.

Elliot déglutit. Il n'était pas vraiment convaincu par la réponse de son ami. Il continua tout de même à chercher.

"De Xerxès Break ?

\- Non.

\- De Mademoiselle Rainsworth ?

\- Non.

\- Je ne sais pas alors. Tu veux bien m'apporter un livre maintenant ?

\- Si tu veux."

Léo se leva et pris un tome de Holy Knight et le tendit à Elliot. Puis, il ajouta :

"Au fait pour ta gouverne, c'est toi que j'aime Elliot."

Il l'embrassa et s'éclipsa immédiatement de la pièce, laissant le jeune homme confus et rougissant.

* * *

 **C'est fini ! C'est court, mais bon... J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe. Je remercie encore BellyBarma pour son idée (tu as vu, j'ai commencé par Elliot ! ^^). J'espère vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre !**


	2. Dis Break

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira ! Le couple peut en choquer certain, mais moi c'est un de mes préférés ! (j'ai failli faire faire une crise cardiaque à une amie quand je lui est dit que j'aimais ce couple) Sur cette annonce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Je tiens encore à remercier BellyBarma pour l'idée (j'espère que le drabble te plaira ! ^^) !**

 **Disclaimer: tous les personnages flippants, goinfres ou cités appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki-sama !**

* * *

Il devait être dix heures du matin. Break était assis dans un des salons du manoir des Rainsworth. Une part de gâteau au chocolat était posée sur la table devant lui. Il se lécha les babines. Cette journée commençait bien. Il allait planter sa fourchette dedans lorsqu'il sentit une présence hostile derrière lui. Il se tourna et vit Sharon qui l'observait fixement.

"Il y a un problème Miss Sharon ?"

La jeune fille sourit et posa ses mains sur les genoux de l'albinos.

"Dis Break, devine de qui je suis amoureuse !"

Break ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il essaya tant bien que mal de répondre.

"De messire Oz ?

\- Non !

\- De Gilbert ?

\- Non plus !

\- De Reim ?

\- Encore non !

\- Du rat d'égout ?

\- Mais non ! Fais un effort Break !"

Il soupira. Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de problème lui arrivait à lui ?

"D'Elliot Nightray ?

\- Non !

\- De Léo ?

\- Non !

\- D'Alice ?

\- Toujours pas !

\- Alors ce doit être d'un malheureux jeune garçon fragile ! railla Emily de sa voix criarde.

\- Pardon ? Tu disais Break ?"

La jeune fille avait une aura menaçante et tenait un éventail en papier. L'albinos déglutit.

"Rien Miss Sharon, je n'ai rien dit !

\- Je préfère ça. Alors, la réponse à ma question ?

\- Je ne sais pas Miss. Demandez à quelqu'un d'autre."

Il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa dégustation, mais Sharon l'en empêcha.

"Tu me désespères Break ! Tes gâteaux sont donc plus important que moi ?

\- Mais non Miss.

\- J'espère bien. En tout ça, la personne que j'aime, c'est toi !"

Break n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Sharon se rua vers lui et l'embrassa.

* * *

 **Fini ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que je n'ai tué personne ! ^^ N'hésitez pas à dire si vous voulez un drabble sur un couple ou une personne en particulier !**

 **Oh et je remercie BellyBarma et Leptitloir pour leur review ! A une prochaine !**

 **Ah oui, j'ai déjà écrit plusieurs drabbles, mais je ne sais pas dans quel ordre je vais les poster. Donc pour le prochain, vous voulez Vincent, Lottie, Jack ou Ada (comme personnage) ?**


	3. Dis Glen

**Bonjour à tous ! Je vous ai manqué ? (sûrement pas mais bon... ^^) Voici un nouveau drabble avec un nouveau couple ! Suite aux réponses que j'ai eu, c'est au tour d'un blond à tresse plein de joie, de gentillesse et de fourberie, j'ai nommé Jack Vessalius ! J'espère que le texte vous plaira ! ^^**

 **Je tiens encore à remercier BellyBarma pour son idée (j'espère que tu aimeras ce drabble ! ^^).**

 **Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Dislaimer: tous les personnages dépressifs, jovials ou cités appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki-sama !**

* * *

Glen était adossé à un arbre. Il était en train d'écouter le chant des oiseaux. Il profitait du peu de temps libre qu'il avait. Il aimait être seul et profiter de la nature qui l'entourait. Soudain, il vit une tresse blonde se balancer devant ses yeux. Il soupira : ça y est, sa tranquillité venait de voler en éclat ! Néanmoins, il était plutôt heureux que son ami soit là.

"Que me veux-tu Jack ?"

Le blond sourit et se mit à la hauteur du brun.

"Dis Glen, devine de qui je suis amoureux !"

Glen se montra impassible. Toutefois, la question de son ami le surpris. Il répondit tout de même :

"De Lacie ?

\- Non ! Je l'étais avant, mais maintenant c'est passé !

\- De Charlotte ?

\- Non ! Lottie est très mignonne mais je ne l'aime pas !

\- De mademoiselle Barma ?

\- Non !"

Glen marqua un temps d'arrêt.

"Tout de même pas de Gilbert ?

\- Non !

\- Ni de Vincent ?

\- Mais non !

\- Pas d'Alice ?

\- Non plus !"

Glen fit de nouveau une pause. Le choix devenait plutôt mince. Il tenta le tout pour le tout :

"Pas de Lily ?

\- Non !

\- De Fang ?

\- Non !

\- Dug ?

\- Non, non, non !

\- Et bien je ne sais pas. Désolé Jack, je ne trouve pas.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Glen ! Je peux te le dire tu sais !

\- Je veux bien. Vas-y, éclaire moi."

Jack sourit.

"La personne que j'aime est brune et plutôt réservée mais surtout, elle est très mignonne et je pourrais la regarder pendant des heures !"

Glen haussa un sourcil, ce qui fit encore plus sourire Jack.

"Je t'aime Glen !" lâcha le blond.

Aussitôt, il se jeta sur son ami et l'embrassa.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe. -.-" J'espère vous retrouver pour le prochain ! ^^**

 **Et un grand merci à Leptitloir et Nocturis pour leurs reviews !**

 **A la semaine prochaine ! ^^**

 **PS: je ne sais toujours pas dans quel ordre poster donc pour le prochain, vous préférez Vincent, Gil, Ada ou Glen ?**


	4. Dites Messire Vincent

**Bonjour à tous ! Vous allez bien ? Moi je suis en pleine forme car elles viennent enfin d'arriver, ces doux moments de tranquillité, j'ai nommé les VACANCES ! (pitié, ne me tuez pas si vous n'êtes pas déjà en vacances ! (même si je sens que je vais beaucoup moins me marrer l'année prochaine -.-")) Du coup, pour les lecteurs de Aventures à Earthland, les chapitres devraient être publié plus vite ! (j'ai dit "devrais"...)**

 **Mais revenons à ce chapitre : suite aux réponses, j'ai été plutôt embêtée pour choisir le drabble... Du coup, j'ai tranché et c'est la gentille, douce et étrange Ada qui passe ! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Un grand remerciement à BellyBarma pour l'idée (comment vas-tu ?) !**

 **Disclaimer : tous les personnages sadiques, psychopathes, tueurs de poupées ou cités appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki-sama.**

* * *

Des bouts de peluches étaient éparpillés par terre. Vincent était tranquillement assis dans sa chambre au manoir Nightray. Il tenait ses ciseaux dorés dans sa main et les planta dans un ours en peluche. Il avait toujours son sourire sur le visage. Tout à coup, on toqua à la porte. Le blond fut intrigué. Il se demandait qui cela pouvait-il bien être. Il demanda à la personne d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrapercevoir une tête blonde. Il s'agissait d'Ada Vessalius. La jeune femme s'avança timidement et s'agenouilla devant Vincent. Le jeune homme sourit.

"Et bien, qui a-t-il Miss Ada ?"

La concernée rougit.

"Je voulais vous demandez quelque chose...

\- Et de quoi s'agit-il ?"

Ada inspira profondément et lança:

"Dites Messire Vincent, pourriez-vous deviner de qui je suis amoureuse ?"

Vincent fut assez surpris. Surtout qu'il se doutait de la réponse. Il se demanda si il devait jouer le jeu ou dire tout de suite la réponse. Il décida finalement de jouer un peu avec la demoiselle.

"Laissez-moi réfléchir... J'espère que ce n'ai pas de Gil ?

\- Non, non, pas du tout ! bégaya la jeune femme. J'aime beaucoup Gil mais je le considère plus comme un grand frère !

\- Me voilà rassuré. Serais-ce d'Elliot ?

\- Non ! Elliot est juste un ami !

\- Peut être de Léo alors ?

\- Non, non !"

Vincent observa la Vessalius. Elle semblait gênée et était rouge comme une pivoine. Vincent sourit. Il aimait voir la jeune femme dans cet état. Il lui dit:

"Et bien je ne sais pas Miss Ada. Pourriez-vous me le dire ?

\- Ou... Oui bien sûr !"

Ada sembla hésiter, ce qui fit encore plus sourire Vincent. Finalement, elle se lança:

"La personne que j'aime c'est vous Messire Vincent ! Je vous prie de vouloir m'excuser de cette annonce..."

Vincent la fit taire.

"Chut, Miss Ada. Vous savez que vous avez beaucoup de chance, car ses sentiments sont réciproques."

La jeune femme rougit. Vincent sourit de nouveau et l'embrassa.

* * *

 **Tadam ! Le texte est plus court que d'habitude, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir plus rédigé... T.T En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! En fait, j'étais obligé de faire ce couple, c'est mon OTP ! Ils sont tellement adorables ensembles ! Mais pourquoi ? (référence à la fin du manga) Ne vous en faites pas, je vais très bien (même si je me demande souvent s'il ne faudrait pas que j'aille consulter -.-")**

 **J'espère vous retrouver pour le prochain ! A la prochaine ! ^^**

 **Et merci à Leptitloir et Nocturis pour leurs reviews ! ^^**


	5. Dites Maître Glen

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien (moi je pète la forme ! ^^) ! Je suis de retour avec un autre chapitre, avec un brun taciturne et asocial, j'ai nommé le vénéré et sexy Glen Baskerville ! (quoi ? J'aime les gars asociaux) Avec qui , Je vous laisse le découvrir ;) ! Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**

 **Je remercie BellyBarma pour l'idée de la fic (j'espère que tu aimes ce que j'écris ^^) !**

 **Disclaimer : tous les personnages asociaux, roses ou cités appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki-sama.**

* * *

Glen avançait d'un pas lent dans le couloir ouvert du manoir des Baskerville. Une légère brise s'engouffrait dans le corridor et faisait onduler les cheveux du chef des Baskerville. Il aimait cet endroit. C'était un des rares lieus où il pouvait être seul et paisible. Soudain, il se fit interpeller par Lottie. La jeune femme semblait gênée. Glen tenta de lui demander ce qu'il se passait :

"Tout va bien Charlotte ?"

La concernée rougit.

"Ou... Oui ! Tout va très bien. Je voulais juste vous parler de quelque chose !"

Elle se tut. Glen l'incita à continuer.

"Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Et bien..."

La jeune femme du se faire violence pour continuer.

"Dites Maître Glen, j'aimerais que vous deviniez de qui je suis amoureuse !"

Le brun sourit légèrement.

"Mais bien sûr Charlotte. Serais-ce de Jack ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas lui.

\- Alors Fang peut-être ?

\- Non plus.

-Dug ?

\- Non.

\- Messire Barma ?

\- Non.

\- Messire Nightray ?

\- Non, je le connais à peine.

\- Je suis désolé Charlotte, mais je suis à cours d'idée.

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas grave Maître Glen ! Je me doute que ce n'est pas facile.

\- Tu pourrais me le dire alors ?

\- Quoi... Mais..."

La jeune femme devint rouge comme une pivoine. Elle réussit à bégayer :

"Si... Si vous le souhaitez."

Glen était de plus en plus intrigué. Lottie pris une grande inspiration et se lança :

"Je vous aime Maître Glen ! Je vous aimerai jusqu'à ma mort et je vous servirai du mieux que je peux. Mon cœur vous appartiendra pour l'éternité !"

Sur ces paroles, la jeune femme embrassa son maître sur la joue et s'enfuit en rougissant, laissant Glen un peu bouleversé suite à cette déclaration.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'ai un peu plus galéré avec ce drabble, vu que la majorité des personnages ne pouvaient pas être cités vu qu'on se situe à l'époque de Sablier... -.-" En tout cas je suis heureuse d'avoir pu appeler Lottie par son prénom ! (même si, le plus souvent, c'est "Lottie" qui me vient en tête directement et que je l'appelle toujours comme ça (c'est (encore) de la faute de Jack !))**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé et merci d'avoir lu ! ^^ On se retrouve la semaine prochaine !**

 **Et un grand merci à Leptitloir, Nocturis et Heaven-sama pour leur reviews ! ^^**


	6. Dis grand frère

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! (moi je dors presque toute la matinée (les cours m'ont crevé !)) Déjà le chapitre 6 (ça avance (du coup j'ai presque épuisé les textes que j'ai écris -.-")) ! Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de retombées avec cette fic, mais je suis heureuse qu'elle plaise à autant de monde ! ^^**

 **C'est donc le chapitre 6, avec un personnage naïf, innocent et tout mignon, j'appelle à la barre Gilbert Nightray ! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**

 **Encore merci à BellyBarma pour son idée de fic (je te l'ai dit, tu vas y avoir le droit à chaque fois ^^) !**

 **Disclaimer : tous les personnages sociopathes, candides, effrayants ou cités appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki-sama !**

* * *

Gil se délassait au QG de Pandora. Sa journée avait été rude : il avait du affronter des chains, subir Oz et supporter Alice et Break. Il avait juste envie de retrouver son petit chez lui et de cuisiner un bon plat. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il fallait qu'il reste auprès de son maître. Valet n'était vraiment pas un métier de tout repos ! Tout à coup, il vit deux yeux vairons l'observer. Les yeux se rapprochèrent petit à petit. Gil se demanda pourquoi son frère ne venait pas directement et s'amusait à se rapprocher de lui comme un prédateur de sa proie. Il finit par demander :

"Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais Vincent ?"

Le blond s'avança et se posta devant son frère et lui dit :

"Dis grand frère, devine qu'elle est la personne que j'aime le plus !"

Gil laissa sa bouche ouverte de surprise. Vincent rit devant la tête qu'affichait son frère.

"Tu devrais fermer la bouche Gil, sinon tu risques de gober les mouches !"

Gilbert la ferma en rougissant. Puis, Vincent ajouta :

"Tu comptes répondre à ma devinette ?

\- Euh...oui. Si tu veux. Est-ce qu'il s'agit de Miss Ada ?

\- Non !

\- Maître Glen alors ?

\- Non plus !

\- Léo ?

\- Et non !

\- Miss Sharon ?

\- Mais ça va pas ! Tu es complétement fou ! Jamais je ne fréquenterai un des amis de cette saleté de chapelier !

\- D'accord, désolé ! Ne te fâche pas ! C'est Echo alors ?

\- Non, elle est gentille mais ce n'est pas elle ! répondit Vincent plus calmement.

\- Je ne sais pas alors Vincent.

\- Ah bon ? C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé que tu trouves. Je suis déçu..."

Vincent renifla. Gil paniqua, et lui dit :

"Je suis désolé Vincent ! Ne pleure pas, je peux réessayer si tu veux !"

Le blond releva la tête et se mit à rire.

"Mais non, je te taquine ! Ce n'est pas grave, je vais te le dire !

\- Ah... D'accord... répondit le brun gêné.

\- La personne que j'aime le plus est..."

Vincent fit une pause, ce qui accentua la gêne de Gil. Puis, son frère continua :

"C'est toi grand frère !"

Aussitôt, Vincent se jeta dans les bras de son frère rougissant de gêne.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je tiens à préciser que ce drabble représente pour moi de l'amour FRATERNEL ! (libre à vous d'imaginer ce que vous voulez, mais moi je ne suis pas si psychopathe que ça !)**

 **Le prochain sera un peu une suite de celui-ci, qu'on pourra traduire par un "et pendant ce temps là". Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^**

 **Et un grand merci à lili91, Leptitloir, Nocturis et BellyBarma pour leurs reviews !**

 **A la semaine prochaine ! ^^**


	7. Dis ma petite Echo

**Bonjour à tous ! La forme ? Moi je suis au bord de l'extase, car la Japan Expo est dans moins d'une semaine ! (Yeah !) Sinon, nous en sommes déjà au chapitre 7 (je ne pensais vraiment pas en arrivée là, merci infiniment à tous !). Qui dit nouveau chapitre, dit nouveaux personnages ! Et oui, nous faisons dans l'inédit aujourd'hui (enfin, plus ou moins) ! C'est donc une jeune fille froide, asociale et mignonne (et un peu schyzo (si,si)) qui est à l'honneur aujourd'hui, nous parlons bien sûr de la jolie Echo ! J'espère que le texte vous plaira ! Sur ces bons mots, bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Je tiens encore à remercier BellyBarma pour l'idée (j'espère que tu vas aimer ! ^^) !**

 **Disclaimer : tous les personnages glacials, jovials, agaçants ou cités appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki-sama.**

* * *

Echo serrait fermement dans ses bras sa peluche Janta. Elle était assise sur une chaise, dans une salle du QG de Pandora. Elle était seule. Plusieurs agents de Pandora étaient passés devant elle, mais ils ne l'avaient pas approcher, d'abord parce qu'Echo affichait toujours le même visage endormi et froid, mais aussi parce qu'elle était la servante de Vincent Nightray, et les agents craignaient beaucoup le blond. Mais Echo s'en fichait. Elle avait l'habitude d'être seule. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une copie, un écho, comme lui répétait sans cesse Zwei... Une présence l'a fit sortir de ses pensées. Oz venait de se poster à côté d'elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ma petite Echo ?

\- Echo tout court !"

La jeune fille n'aimait pas que le Vessalius l'appelle ainsi, mais ce surnom remuait quelques sentiments en elle, dont elle ignorait encore le sens. Elle lui répondit, l'air boudeur :

"J'attends que Maître Vincent reviennent de sa visite chez messire Gilbert. Et vous, que faites-vous messire Oz ?

\- Je m'ennuie. Comme Gil est avec Vincent, je ne peux pas le taquiner."

Il s'arrêta, et ajouta en souriant :

"Mais, je vais en profiter ! Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Si vous le souhaitez." dit la jeune fille peu convaincu.

Le blond lui sourit de nouveau.

"Dis ma petite Echo, devine de qui je suis amoureux !"

\- Echo tout court !"

Elle avait protesté à l'annonce du surnom automatiquement. Elle se calma un peu, et ajouta à l'intention d'Oz :

"Vous êtes amoureux de mademoiselle Alice ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas elle !

\- De mademoiselle Sharon ?

\- Raté !

\- Mademoiselle Lottie ?

\- Ce n'est pas elle non plus !

\- Messire Gilbert ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas Gil, même si je l'adore !

\- Alors peut être messire Elliot ?

\- Non !

\- Je dois vous avouez que je n'en ai aucune idée messire Oz.

\- Oh ce n'est pas grave ! Je..."

Une voix l'interrompit :

"Echo ! J'ai terminé, nous rentrons. Dépêche-toi !

\- Oui Maître Vincent !"

Echo s'apprêtait à le rejoindre, mais Oz la retint.

"Laisse-moi au moins te dire la réponse !

\- Mon maître m'attend. Dépêchez-vous messire Oz !

\- D'accord !"

Il se tut. Echo l'observa de ses yeux endormis, et il continua :

"Je t'aime ma petite Echo !

\- Messire Oz..."

Elle se stoppa. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette déclaration, et son maître l'attendait. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite ! Finalement, elle lâcha :

"C'est Echo tout court."

Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Oz et courut rejoindre Vincent.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Moi, je trouve que je me suis plutôt bien dépatouillé avec ces personnages ^^ ! J'avais dit que ce drabble serait une sorte de suite du dernier. On peut donc dire que c'est ce qui se passe pendant la petite déclaration de Vincent à son frère adoré. Encore un grand merci pour avoir lu ou même jeté un coup d'œil ! ^^**

 **Et un autre grand merci à lili91, BellyBarma, Nocturis et Leptitloir pour leurs reviews !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	8. Dis Alyss

**Bonjour à tous ! Vous allez bien ? (moi je suis crevé (je me remets difficilement de la Japan Expo (mais j'ai vu Elliot !))) Voici donc le huitième chapitre (déjà huit...). Ce drabble est une demande de BellyBarma, je lui dédie donc ce chapitre (surtout que ce couple m'était sorti de la tête ^^") ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Un grand merci à BellyBarma pour l'idée de la fic (j'espère que tu vas aimer ! ^^).**

 ** _réponses aux reviews anonymes :_**

 **Jana : merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis vraiment ravie que tu aimes tant ma fic et que l'idée te plaise ! (moi aussi les cours sortent difficilement de ma tête ^^) J'ai moi aussi mes préférés, je l'avoue. J'ai donc un peu de mal avec certains couples aussi ^^ ! Je prends note pour le Oz x Alice (j'y avais pensé en plus) ! Encore merci ! ^^**

 **Disclaimer : tous les personnages poilus, blancs ou cités appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki-sama.**

* * *

Une agitation palpable avait lieu dans l'Abysse. Alyss était toute excitée et débordée. Il était 14h55. C'était bientôt l'heure du thé, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour finir de tout préparer. De plus, Jack lui avait promis de venir. Elle était tellement heureuse ! Elle allait enfin le voir, et pas par l'intermédiaire de sa sœur cette fois-ci ! Alyss sifflotait tout en époussetant le service à thé. Ses poupées chantaient en chœur :

"Alyss est heureuse, Alyss est heureuse ! Il va arriver, il va arriver !"

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Soudain, elle vit un chat noir s'approcher d'elle. Elle sourit encore plus et se pencha vers lui :

"Qui a-t-il Cheshire ?"

Le chat se métamorphosa et laissa apparaître un jeune homme. Il plongea son œil rouge dans ceux roses d'Alyss. Il demanda :

"Tu es heureuse Alyss ?

\- Oui ! Tu te rends compte ? Il va venir, je vais pouvoir le voir ! lui répondit-elle enthousiaste.

\- Alors je suis content pour toi. Mais Alyss, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?"

La jeune fille lui sourit.

"Mais bien sûr Cheshire ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ?

\- Dis Alyss, quelle est la personne que tu aimes le plus ?"

Alyss fut prise au dépourvu. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Cheshire commença à énumérer :

"Est-ce qu'il s'agit de Jack ?

\- Je... bégaya la blanche.

\- Est-ce Alice ? Ou alors Lacie ?

\- Je ne...

\- Peut être le grand Baskerville brun ?

\- Je...

\- Ou alors peut être moi ?"

Le silence s'installa. Alyss était sidérée devant une telle question. Elle n'arrivait plus à former de phrase. Cheshire, qui avait terminé son énumération, la regardait fixement. Il attendait une réponse. Elle réussit à articuler :

"Je ne sais pas. Tous ceux que tu as cité comptent pour moi. J'aime énormément Jack, mais j'adore aussi ma sœur. Je ne sais pas qui choisir...

\- Ce n'est pas grave. la rassura Cheshire. C'était juste une question. Mais j'ai l'impression que seul Jack compte pour toi en ce moment..."

L'expression d'Alyss changea. La colère se lisait dans son regard. Elle cria à l'adresse de la pauvre chain :

"Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? Mes sentiments ne te concernent pas !"

Cheshire hérissa ses poils, de peur et de tristesse.

"Je ne voulais pas te critiquer Alyss ! Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'oubliais pas les autres personnes que tu aimes !

\- Pourquoi ?"

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer :

"Parce que tu es la personne que j'aime le plus Alyss. Je ferais tout pour toi. Si quelqu'un cherchait à te faire du mal, alors je le tuerai sans hésitation."

Alyss resta muette devant cette déclaration. Son visage changea de nouveau d'expression : il n'affichait plus la colère, mais plutôt la surprise et l'écoute. Cheshire continua :

"J'ai peur Alyss. J'ai peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose. J'ai l'impression que Jack cache son jeu et qu'il cherche à se servir de toi..."

Alyss sourit.

"Mon pauvre Cheshire. Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus. En fait, tu te faisais juste du souci pour moi.

\- Oui... Mais si Jack te faisais le moindre mal, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais !"

La jeune fille sourit de plus belle.

"Merci mon Cheshire. Toi aussi tu comptes énormément pour moi et je serais très attristée si tu partais loin de moi.

\- Mais je ne te quitterai jamais ! chercha-t-il à la rassurer.

\- Je sais." lui dit-elle en souriant.

Elle le serra dans ses bras, et Cheshire lui rendit son étreinte.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'ai un peu changé le concept ici, parce que je trouvais que ça s'y prêtait mieux... J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu ! Et merci d'avoir lu ! On se voit pour le prochain, bye ! ^^**

 **Et merci infiniment à BellyBarma, Nocturis, Jana et Heaven-sama pour leurs reviews !**


	9. Dis Glen (le retour !)

**Bonjour à tous ! Vous allez bien ? Nous voici déjà au chapitre 9 (je n'y crois pas... Dire que je ne pensais écrire que quelques drabbles, me voilà déjà à 9 !). Aujourd'hui, c'est de l'inédit (et du pur ce coup-ci !).**

 **Pour ce chapitre 9, nous avons donc un homme blanc, momifié et un peu étrange (en fait beaucoup), nous parlons bien entendu de ce cher Levi (ou Glen) ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Encore merci à BellyBarma pour l'idée ! (ce couple devrait te plaire ! ^^)**

 **Disclaimer : tous les personnages maudits, étranges ou cités appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki-sama.**

* * *

Lacie rêvassait dans sa tour. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée chez les Baskerville, la jeune femme avait d'abord haït cet endroit. C'était une véritable prison. Elle était sans cesse seule et triste. Lacie en était même venue à détester son frère qui l'avait laissé se faire enfermer. Mais, au fil du temps, elle avait fini par s'habituer, même à apprécier ce lieu. C'était grâce à l'Abysse. Ici, elle pouvait s'y rendre quand elle le souhaitait, sans contraintes. Bien sûr, Glen lui avait ordonné de ne pas s'y rendre sans son autorisation, mais la brune s'en moquait. Finalement, quelques années après, Glen l'avais autorisé à sortir. La tour n'était maintenant plus qu'une chambre. Lacie fut tiré de sa rêverie par Glen. Le chef des Baskerville venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il venait la déranger dans sa solitude de temps à autre, la plupart du temps pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Pourtant, quelque soit le motif de sa visite, le blanc gardait toujours le sourire. Le même sourire d'il y a quatorze ans, quand il lui avait avoué qu'elle serait jeté dans l'Abysse à l'intronisation de son frère. Elle jeta un regard vers l'arrivant : ça y est, elle en était sûre. Il allait lui révéler une mauvaise nouvelle. A force de le côtoyer, elle pouvait deviner la raison de sa venue. Elle soupira, et lui demanda :

"Qu'y a-t-il Glen ?"

Il sourit.

"Allons bon, tu as l'air désespéré ma pauvre Lacie !

\- C'est parce que je sais pourquoi tu es là !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui... Tu es là pour me dire qu'il y a encore un problème et que tu ne peux pas rester avec moi ! lâcha Lacie d'un ton excédé.

\- Ooooh ! Tu es douée ! Effectivement, tu as raison. Je dois annuler notre promenade. Un empêchement de dernière minute. avoua Glen.

\- C'est la dixième fois que tu ne respectes pas ta parole Glen. La dernière fois tu as dit qu'il fallait fêter ton dixième manque à ta promesse...

\- Et bien pourquoi pas ? répondit-il, amusé. Tu pourras demander ce que tu veux ce soir !

\- Non."

Lacie se redressa et plongea ses yeux rouges dans ceux de Glen. Elle continua :

"Je veux un dédommagement maintenant."

Le blanc lui sourit.

"Cela va être dur ma jolie. Je suis attendu.

\- Ça ne te prendra que quelques minutes."

Le sourire du chef de clan s'effaça légèrement, car il était surpris par l'assurance de la jeune femme.

"Ma foi... Si tu es sûre de toi... ajouta-t-il intrigué.

\- Je demande juste une réponse à ma question. Après, je te laisserai partir.

\- Si ce n'est que ça... Quelle est cette question ?"

Lacie se leva et se rapprocha de lui.

"Dis Glen, peux-tu deviner quelle est la personne que j'aime ?"

Glen éclata de rire. Lacie était assez agacée. Elle n'aimait pas que l'on se moque d'elle, encore moins si c'était Glen. Il se calma un peu avant de lui dire :

"C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Pas le moins du monde."

Glen se repris et redevint un peu sérieux.

"Vraiment ?

\- Oui. J'attends une réponse Glen."

Il lui sourit.

"Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour les devinettes. Mais, peut être serait-ce Jack ?

\- Non.

\- Tu en es sûre ? la taquina-t-il.

\- Absolument certaine. Jack n'est qu'un jouet. Il ne représente rien pour moi.

\- Ah bon ? Je ne sais pas ma belle. Ça ne peut pas être Oswald, et tu regardes à peine Arthur.

\- Tu vois juste. Ce n'est ni mon frère ni Arthur Barma.

\- Alors qui est-ce ?

\- Tu aimerais le savoir ?"

Lacie sourit, et se rapprocha encore plus de Glen. Ce dernier ne parut pas gêné, et lui avoua :

"Ma foi, puisque tu as posé la question, c'est que tu voulais me le dire.

\- Tu marques un point."

Elle s'avança encore davantage, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se frôlent presque. Elle lui annonça :

"L'homme que j'aime est le père de mon enfant."

Elle se pencha ensuite :

"J'espère que ce sera une fille." lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et s'éclipsa, laissant le chef Baskerville seul. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire, et parti sur les traces de la jeune femme.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ou même juste regardé ! Et j'espère que ça vous a plu (moi, ça m'a fait apprécier le couple (même peut être plus...). Après, peut être que Levi n'est pas arrivé à l'heure à son rendez-vous suite à cette petite discussion (je commence à avoir des pensées TRÈS étranges !)... Encore merci pour tout ! ^^**

 **Et je tiens à remercier BellyBarma, Nocturis et Leptitloir pour leurs reviews qui a chaque fois me font très plaisir (et hurler de joie...).**


	10. Dis Lottie

**Bonjour à tous ! Vous allez bien ? Je poste plus tôt cette semaine parce que je pars en Normandie demain ! (j'arrive Fifi ! (je parle de Philippe Auguste (oui, je suis tarée))) Du coup, il n'y aura sûrement pas de chapitre pendant deux, voir trois semaines (je m'excuse d'avance). Mais, si je pars trois semaines (oui, je ne sais pas combien de temps je pars), j'essayerai de poster dans deux semaines (histoire de ne pas trop vous faire attendre (après, ça dépend aussi de mon accès à internet...)).**

 **Mais revenons à ce chapitre. C'est le dixième ! Il faut fêter ça avec un super drabble ! Même si c'en est un que j'ai écris il y a longtemps -.-". Aujourd'hui, pour ce dixième chapitre, c'est un jeune femme rose et jolie qui est à l'honneur ! Et oui, c'est bien Lottie ! (ou Charlotte pour Maître Glen) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

 _ **Breakzel : merci pour ta review ! (j'ai du faire une bêtise parce qu'elle ne s'affiche pas dans mes reviews... Ce n'est pas grave ! ^^) Ravie que ma fic te plaise ! Je veux bien essayer un Break x Reim (même si je ne sais absolument pas ce que ça va donner ^^) ! Encore un grand merci pour ta review ! ^^ (et j'adore ton pseudo ! Rapport avec le Bretzel non ? ^^)**_

 **Et merci à BellyBarma pour l'idée de la fic et pour le magnifique dessin qu'elle a eu la gentillesse de faire ! (je continue à le dire, Oz est vraiment flippant dessus (mais j'aime ! ^^)**

 **Disclaimer : tous les personnages psychopathes, étranges, fanatiques ou cités appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki-sama.**

* * *

Le manoir des Baskerville était très calme. Lottie se trouvait seule dans le salon principal du manoir. Elle s'ennuyait. Lily jouait dehors avec Bandersnatch, sous le regard attendri de Fang. Lottie ne savait pas où était Dug et Zwei, mais elle s'en moquait. Pour tromper son ennui, elle jouait avec ses cheveux. Soudain, des bras l'enlacèrent pas derrière. Elle vit des cheveux blonds tomber sur ses épaules. Elle ne connaissait qu'une seul personne blonde qui avait si peu de manière...

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Vincent ?"

Le blond se pencha vers elle et lui sourit.

"Dis Lottie, devine de qui je suis amoureux !"

Lottie leva un sourcil. Ce garçon avait vraiment des questions bien étranges... Elle tâcha tout de même de lui répondre.

"De la petite Vessalius ?

\- Non !

\- De la fille Rainsworth ?

\- Non !

\- De Zwei ?

\- Non plus !"

Lottie marqua un arrêt pour réfléchir. Puis, elle continua :

"De Maître Léo ?

\- Et non !

\- De Maître Glen ?

\- Mais non !

\- De ton frère alors ?

\- Mais ça va pas ! J'aime mon frère mais tout de même !

\- Ne me crie surtout pas après, espèce de blond stupide ! Je cherche mais ce n'est pas évident. Et puis, je ne t'ai rien demandé, c'est toi qui es venu me déranger !

\- On ne peut pas dire non plus que ton activité était passionnante. lui dit-il en souriant.

\- La ferme Vincent !

\- D'accord Lottie."

Elle réfléchit de nouveau.

"De Jack Vessalius ?

\- Non !

\- Et bien je ne sais pas alors. Maintenant, laisse moi tranquille."

Elle recommença à jouer avec ses cheveux lorsque Vincent lui souleva le menton.

"A là, là, ma chère Lottie. Sache que la personne dont je suis amoureux se trouve juste sous mes yeux."

La jeune femme rougit. Vincent sourit, se pencha et l'embrassa.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce drabble vous a plu ! Merci d'avoir lu, on se voit la prochaine fois (je ne sais donc pas quand ^^") !**

 **Ciao, ciao ! ^^**

 **Et un grand merci à BellyBarma, Nocturis et Breakzel pour leurs reviews !**


	11. Dis Alice

**Bonjour à tous ! Vous allez bien ? Comme prévu, je suis rentré de vacances (qui n'ont pas été très reposantes, car quand on a un chat qui beugle dès 5 heures du mat parce qu'il veut sortir, on ne dort pas beaucoup). Je poste donc un nouveau chapitre ! Je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'avais une connexion internet pendant mes vacances, mais je me suis dit que je n'allais rien poster pour profiter pleinement !**

 **Bon, ce chapitre. On m'a demandé un Break x Reim. Sachez que le chapitre est écrit, mais Jana m'avait demandé avant d'écrire un Alice x Oz. C'est donc ce couple qui y passe en premier ! Donc Jana, j'espère que le texte te plaira ! ^^**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

 ** _Breakzel :_ merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que tu vas mourir de fangirlisme ! (j'aurai au moins réussi quelque chose... (même si on parle d'un meurtre quand même)) Le Break x Reim sera donc posté la semaine prochaine ! ^^ Je te comprends tout à fait. Break a l'air vraiment délicieux ! (j'en ferai bien mon quatre heures...) Et oui, j'aime bien le Lottie x Vincent (il n'est pas assez médiatique !).  
**

 **Et encore merci à BellyBarma pour l'idée, et un peu pour son soutien psychologique (même si la, j'ai carrément besoin d'un spécialiste xD !) !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : tous les personnages affamés, long à la détente, flippants ou cités appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki-sama.**

* * *

Alice s'ennuyait à mourir dans la résidence secondaire des Rainsworth. On l'avait laissé seule. Elle détestait la solitude. Cela lui rappelait sans cesse le temps passé dans l'Abysse. Seule, ignorant tout de ça présence ici. Pas un souvenir dont elle se souvenait. L'Abysse était vraiment un endroit horrible pour la petite chain. Après avoir conclu un pacte avec Oz, Alice pouvait enfin sortir de ce lieu immonde, mais elle était aussi soulagé d'avoir quelqu'un toujours à ses côtés. Mais finalement, on la laissait encore seule. Soudain, Oz fit irruption dans la pièce. Il courut vers Alice, mais la jeune fille lui jeta son pied dans la figure. Le blond valdingua à l'autre bout de la pièce. Alice lui cria après :

"Où est-ce que tu étais ? Tu es mon esclave Oz, tu n'as pas le droit de partir sans moi !"

Le Vessalius se remit sur ses pieds tant bien que mal, et se rapprocha de nouveau de la chain.

"Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte. lui dit-il en souriant. J'étais avec Gil...

\- Encore avec tête d'algues ? Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec lui. Tu es ma propriété je te rappelle !"

Oz pouffa. Il aimait bien quand la jeune fille se montrait possessive. Il la trouvait mignonne comme ça. Il continua :

"Mais je suis là maintenant Alice. Je vais rester avec toi.

\- J'espère bien. répondit-elle en boudant. J'en ai marre de me retrouver seule...

\- Même si tu es seule dans une pièce, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais vraiment seule. Je serais toujours là pour toi, tout comme Gil, Sharon et Break. Tu ne seras plus jamais esseulée car nous serons toujours près de toi." la rassura le jeune blond.

Alice ne dit rien, légèrement touché par ce que Oz lui avait dit. On pouvait observer une légère teinte rouge sur ses joues. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle aimait que le Vessalius soit près d'elle. Sa présence la rassurait. Déjà parce qu'elle ne revivait plus l'angoisse de l'Abysse, mais aussi pour autre chose, qu'Alice n'arrivait pas à définir. Oz s'assit près d'elle et lui demanda :

"Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Vas-y si tu veux. lui répondit-elle en haussant les épaules d'indifférence.

\- Dis Alice, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- Hein ?"

Alice ne comprenait pas la question du jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Et pourquoi elle ne comprenait jamais ce que le blond disait ? Devant la tête que la jeune chain affichait, Oz sourit. Il trouvait vraiment la jeune fille mignonne. Il tenta de lui expliquer :

"Je te demande si tu éprouves des sentiments amoureux pour moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ça se mange ?

\- Non Alice... Ça ne se mange pas . C'est quelque chose que tu ressens au fond de toi.

\- Comme la faim ?

\- Oui, si tu veux.

\- Du coup, tu me demandes si je ressens de la faim pour toi ?

\- Non ! Je te demande si tu m'aimes !

\- Mais je ne comprends pas !"

Oz se dit qu'il fallait qu'il trouve une autre approche. Il tenta autre chose :

"Tu aimes la viande n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Mais c'est quoi le rapport ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu en manges ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis juste contente.

\- Voilà. Et tu es contente quand je suis avec toi ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Tu poses trop de questions, tu es mon esclave je te signale !"

La jeune fille s'était relevée d'un bond. Elle était piquée au vif par les paroles du Vessalius. Oz, lui, pouffa de rire. Il aimait aussi quand Alice s'énervait.

"J'ai ma réponse je crois.

\- Mais pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ?"

Le jeune homme lui sourit, et l'incita à se rasseoir. La chain s'exécuta, voulant savoir où voulait en venir Oz. Celui-ci se lança :

"Je te demande ça parce que je t'aime Alice.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-elle toujours aussi perdue.

\- Cela veut dire que je suis heureux quand je suis avec toi. J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de t'embrasser. Je veux rester à tes côté pour toujours."

Alice tenta de se montrer impassible, mais la gêne et la surprise se lisaient sur son visage. La déclaration d'Oz la laissait pantoise, ne savant comment réagir. Elle ressentait aussi des émotions nouvelles, encore jamais senties. C'est lorsqu'elle vit Oz se pencher vers elle pour essayer de lui mordre les lèvres (c'est du moins ce qu'en déduit la chain) que la jeune fille redevint comme avant, c'est-à-dire impulsive et fougueuse. Elle fit basculer le jeune homme en arrière, et se pencha vers lui.

"Tu es ma propriété Oz. Tu n'as pas le droit de prendre d'initiative sans mon accord."

Et elle lui mordit les lèvres. Après un petit cri de douleur et la morsure, le Vessalius répliqua :

"C'est gentil Alice, mais ce n'est pas comme cela qu'on embrasse. Je vais te montrer."

Il avança la tête pour embrasser tendrement sa bien-aimée.

* * *

 **Bon, et bien voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Ah oui, j'arrive à un stade où j'ai un peu moins d'idée pur les couples. Donc si vous vous en avez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! ^^**

 **Ciao, ciao !**

 **Et un grand merci à Nocturis, Breakzel, BellyBarma et Leptitloir pour leurs reviews !**


	12. Dites mon cher Reim

**Goddag ! (oui, je me suis lancé dans l'apprentissage du danois (dites-le, je suis tarée.)) J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! ^^**

 **Voici donc le chapitre tant attendu : celui du Break x Reim ! Demande de Breakzel, donc remerciez la ! (surtout que je n'avais pas songé une seul seconde à ce couple...) Je ne suis pas forcément très satisfaite du résultat (c'est de la faute de Reim ! Je n'arrive pas encore à bien cerner son caractère... T.T). J'espère tout de même que vous allez aimer ! ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

 ** _Jana :_ merci pour ta review ! ^^ Je suis vraiment contente que tu ais aimé ! (je l'ai un peu écrit pour toi ^^) Je pense que l'on doit être connecté : je pensais justement faire un autre drabble avec Elliot (je ne dirais pas avec qui, pour garder le suspense ! ^^). Moi aussi je l'adore ! (on commence à être beaucoup à lui vouer un culte...) Encore merci beaucoup ! ^^**

 **Et merci à BellyBarma pour l'idée de la fic ! (j'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances ! ^^)**

* * *

Reim était excédé. Cela faisait des heures que le valet des Barma triait, rangeait et rédigeait des rapports. Son bureau croulait sous la paperasse. La faute à qui ? Mais à ce tir-au-flanc de Xerxès bien sûr ! Le chapelier avait un véritable don pour se dispenser de travail administratif. Et qui devait se charger de son travail ? Reim bien entendu ! Sous prétexte qu'il était l'un des agents les plus compétents de Pandora, c'était à lui de faire tout le boulot ! Bien évidemment, il faisait aussi ça pour que ce cher Xerxès n'est pas de problèmes avec les ducs. Sa bonté le perdrait un jour... De surcroit, le châtain n'avait quasiment jamais un seul remerciement. Et son maître lui donnait encore plus de travail ! Reim fit une pause dans sa rédaction : son bureau était littéralement recouvert de papiers et dossiers de toutes sortes. Il en aurait au moins pour la journée. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose bouger sous son bureau. Il se pencha, et vit une tête blanche sortir.

"Tiens mais c'est ce cher Reim !"

Le valet des Barma soupira. Pourquoi Break était-il aussi étrange ?!

"Vous savez Xerxès, les gens entrent par la porte... Vous pourriez faire de même.

\- Peut être mais ce serait moins drôle !"

Décidément, Reim ne comprendrait sans doute jamais la mentalité du valet Rainsworth. Il se demandait parfois pourquoi il était son ami. Sûrement grâce à toutes les petites attentions que Break lui faisait. Et au fond, il savait que le chapelier cachait un cœur d'or sous son armure. Xerxès s'extirpa de sous le bureau de son collègue, et s'assit sur une pile de papiers. Il sortit une boîte de bonbons d'on ne sait où et commença à en déballer un. Reim ronchonna :

"Évitez de vous asseoir sur mon travail Xerxès !

\- Ce que vous pouvez être rabat-joie mon cher Reim ! Moi qui suis venu expressément pour vous parler.

\- Peut être mais vous pouvez constater que je suis en train de travailler. A faire votre travail qui plus est.

\- Vous êtes beaucoup trop sérieux.

\- Parce que vous ne l'êtes pas assez. De nous deux, on a du mal à croire que vous êtes le plus vieux.

\- Il me reste peu de temps à vivre. Je ne vais donc pas passer ce temps à faire de la paperasse !

\- Ne dites pas de sottises ! Vous allez encore rester à nos côtés !

\- Si vous le dites... Enfin bon, je suis surtout venu pour vous poser une question.

\- Allez-y. Du moment que ça ne gêne pas mon travail.

\- D'accord."

Break s'allongea sur le bureau, empêchant Reim d'écrire.

"Dites mon cher Reim, pourriez-vous deviner de qui je suis amoureux ?

\- Vous êtes donc venu pour une futilité pareil. Comme je sens que vous n'allez pas me lâcher je vais tout de même répondre à votre question.

\- Vous commencez à bien me connaître. répondit Xerxès souriant.

\- Est-ce de Sharon ?

\- Non ! Je la considère plus comme ma propre fille.

\- Alice ?

\- Non plus.

\- Gilbert ?

\- Non. Le faire souffrir suffit à mon bonheur.

\- Vincent ?

\- Certainement pas !

\- Alors Lady Shelly ? Mais si c'est le cas, Messire Barma va vous tuer.

\- Rendez-vous, ce n'est pas elle.

\- Et bien je suis donc à cour d'idée Xerxès. Auriez-vous donc l'amabilité de le dire et de me laisser reprendre mon travail ?

\- Si vous y tenez."

Break se redressa, et fixa Reim dans les yeux.

"Sachez que c'est vous que j'aime Reim."

Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, mais Reim l'en empêcha.

"Je suis très touché par vos sentiments à mon égard. Vous savez ce qui me ferait très plaisir ,

\- Ma foi, non.

\- C'est que vous vous occupiez de vos rapports."

Xerxès s'esclaffa.

"Si cela peut vous faire plaisir... alors je le ferais.

\- Merci Xerxès." répondit Reim en souriant.

Et les deux hommes se penchèrent pour s'embrasser.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et merci d'avoir lu ! ^^ Je suis toujours ouverte au proposition de couple, donc n'hésitez pas ! ^^**

 **Farvel !**

 **Et un grand merci à Nocturis et Jana pour leurs reviews ! ^^**


	13. Dis Lacie

**Hej ! Vous allez bien ? Moi je n'en peux plus de la chaleur ! Je meurs ! Sinon, je vais bien ! ^^**

 **Nous en voici déjà au chapitre 13 (si je ne me goure pas dans mes chiffres...) ! Yeah, ça porte bonheur ! (ou malheur, même si je reste sur le positif !) Les personnages sont donc en accords avec le nombre, car c'est à notre Baskerville préférée de refeire apparition, j'ai nommé Lacie (j'ai déjà dit que j'adorais cette fille ?) !**

 **J'espère que le texte vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous ! ^^**

 _ **réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

 ** _Breakzel :_ merci pour ta review ! Apparement j'ai réussi à te faire fangirler (ouaaaiiii !) ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que le drabble t'ai plu ! Merci ! ^^**

 ** _Jana :_ merci pour ta review ! ^^ Reim ne perdra jamais le nord ! Ce serait faire honte à son honneur de valet des Barma ! Le chapitre avec Elliot va arriver un jour (dans longtemps...) ! Il faut juste que je le rédige ! ^^ Encore merci ! ^^**

 **Et je remercie BellyBarma pour l'idée et son soutien ! (il fait chaud là où tu es ?)**

 **Disclaimer : tous les personnages maudits, blonds, joyeux ou cités appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki-sama.**

* * *

Lacie profitait de la journée dans le domaine des Baskerville. Il faisait un temps magnifique et une légère brise parcourait les arbres. Elle aimait bien cet endroit, et elle aimait encore plus y passer du temps avec son frère. Malheureusement, Oswald était énormément pris par son travail, surtout que la cérémonie d'intronisation arrivait à grands pas. Du coup, plus personne ne se souciait de la pauvre petite Lacie ! De toute façon, elle allait bientôt disparaître... Cela faisait bien longtemps que la jeune femme s'était faite à l'idée d'être précipitée dans l'Abysse par son propre frère. Avant, elle ne supportait pas cette nouvelle : elle voulait vivre ! Maintenant, cela lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. D'un coup, elle vit une silhouette s'approcher. Étant à moitié endormie, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à distinguer plus qu'un vague contour. C'est quand la personne fut arrivée juste sous son nez qu'elle put voir de qui il s'agissait. Elle lâcha en souriant :

"Que fais-tu ici Jack ?"

Le blond lui sourit à pleines dents. Il s'assit à côté de la Baskerville et lui répondit :

"Je suis venu te voir Lacie !

\- Et comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

\- En arrivant, je suis tombé sur ton frère...

\- Comment as-tu pu faire pour te faire voir par Oswald ? Il est à l'intérieur et débordé par le travail que lui donne Glen !

\- Non, je suis vraiment tombé sur lui...

\- Mais comment...?

\- Pour me cacher, j'ai grimpé dans un arbre. Malheureusement, au moment où ton frère est passé, la branche a cédé... Du coup, je suis tombé."

Lacie explosa de rire, laissant Jack dans l'incompréhension. Elle réussit à articuler :

"J'aurais tellement aimé assister à cette scène ! La tête d'Oswald devait être hilarante !"

La brune tenta de se calmer avant de continuer :

"Et donc après ?

\- Je lui ai demandé où te trouver et il m'a dit que tu étais ici." acheva le Vessalius.

Lacie ne put réprimer un pouffement : vraiment, cet homme la surprendra toujours ! Il lui plaisait de plus en plus...

"Et pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? le questionna-t-elle de plus en plus intéressée.

\- Parce qu'il faut une raison pour venir te voir ? répondit-il du tac au tac.

\- Quand on met sans dessus dessous tout un manoir, oui il en faut une. répliqua-t-elle, amusée par la réponse du blond.

\- Et bien alors je suis venu te poser une question !

\- Et quelle est-elle ?

\- Dis Lacie, devine de qui je suis amoureux !"

La jeune femme éclata de rire à nouveau. Décidément, elle trouvait Jack vraiment drôle ! Après quelques minutes de fou rire, elle lui dit :

"Mais la réponse est évidente !

\- Vraiment ? demanda le blond tout enjoué.

\- Oui..."

Elle se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent et ajouta :

"Oui, tu es amoureux de mon frère !"

Jack fut choqué à cette annonce : ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait ! Il réussit à bégayer :

"Mais... Mais pas du tout !

\- Ah bon, vraiment ? le taquina la jeune femme. Pourtant, tu passes du temps avec lui, et tu l'aimes beaucoup non ?

\- Oui mais...

\- Ah ! Tu vois, tu avoues !

\- Non ! Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Oswald ! Je le considère simplement comme un ami ! Rien de plus, je te le promets !

\- Oh, quel dommage alors... J'en étais pourtant sûre...

\- Non ! Je suis amoureux de toi Lacie !" avoua le Vessalius.

La Baskerville sourit. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Jack.

"Je le sais bien, je te taquine c'est tout ! Je connais tes sentiments à mon égard depuis bien longtemps.

-Ah... Et que ressens-tu pour moi alors ?" dit le blond plein d'espoir.

Elle marqua une pause, pour tenir en haleine le jeune homme encore un peu. Puis, finalement, elle lâcha :

"Et bien, disons que, tu m'intrigues."

Elle posa un baiser sur la joue du Vessalius rougissant, se leva, et partit en fredonnant. Jack resta quelque temps assis sans bouger, puis finalement, il se leva à son tour et repartit à la recherche de sa bien-aimée.

* * *

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère qu vous avez aimé et merci d'avoir lu ! ^^**

 **Ah aussi ! La parution risque d'être un peu plus irrégulière à partir du prochain chapitre, vu que je n'ai pas encore commencé la rédaction des suivants. Pardon d'avance pour la gêne !**

 **Farvel !**

 **Et merci beaucoup à Nocturis, Breakzel et Jana pour leurs reviews et leur soutien moral !**


	14. Dis Elliot (bis)

**Labdien !**

 **Et oui, l'auteur n'est pas morte ! Je m'excuse de l'attente interminable causé par mon manque de temps (qui a dit que la première L c'était facile ?), même si c'est inexcusable (oui je m'excuse alors que c'est inexcusable, c'est un paradoxe). Et bien, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même...**

 **Dans ce chapitre je ne sais plus combien (14 peut être...), c'est un couple assez original qui est mis en scène (oui, j'aime les couples bizarre. Est-ce un crime ? (oui, mon état mental ne s'est toujours pas arranger)). J'espère quand même que vous aimerez !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Je tiens à remercier BellyBarma pour son idée et son soutien moral (tu me laisses avec 3 chapitres de ta fic à lire et commenter. Tu te rends compte du travail que tu me fais faire ? (et promis je répondrais à ta review un jour !) Oh et ne me tue pas si tu n'aimes pas le couple !) !**

* * *

Elliot courrait dans le couloir en direction de sa salle de classe. Il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes avant le début du cours. Pas que l'étude de la démographie de la population de Réveil l'intéressait énormément : mais si il arrivait en retard ou ratait un seul cours, c'est l'honneur des Nightray qui en prendrait un coup ! Le jeune homme n'était pas habitué à être en retard : Léo le réveillait toujours à l'heure. Mais le valet était souffrant, et à l'infirmerie. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, Elliot avait de nouveau fait un de ses affreux cauchemars. Il s'était donc réveillé une demi-heure plus tard et avait du se dépêcher pour être à l'heure. Il arriva enfin devant sa salle : le professeur n'était pas encore là. Le jeune homme souffla de soulagement, et s'installa rapidement à une table vide, car l'enseignant venait juste de pénétrer dans la pièce. La journée se passa sans autres problèmes, mise à part le fait qu'Elliot s'ennuya sans Léo. En rentrant dans sa chambre, il s'empressa de jeter ses affaires et de s'écrouler dans un fauteuil. Il devait aller voir son ami à l'infirmerie. Le jeune homme se leva, et prépara les affaires de Léo. Il vérifia le contenu, et pu s'aaurer que rien ne manquait. Pourtant, Elliot était sûr d'oublier quelque chose. La bibliothèque ! Il devait aller à la bibliothèque pour prendre un livre à son valet ! Il se rua hors de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle était vraiment immense. Le jeune Nightray commença à s'aventurer dans les rayons, à la recherche d'un livre non lu par Léo. La tâche n'était pas aisée, le valet ayant presque lu déjà tous les livres existants ! Il s'engagea dans le rayon des romans à suspens : le valet n'en lisait pas beaucoup, lui en trouver un serait alors plus facile. Elliot commença à chercher : il regarda les titres, pris certains livres pour les feuilleter, les reposaient. Il pensait avoir enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, lorsqu'il vit apparaître dans le rayon un chat. Il avait un ruban autour du cou et fit un petit "mee" lorsqu'Elliot se pencha vers lui.

"Que fais-tu là, Snowdrop ?"

Le chat ne répondit rien, bien sûr, mais ronronna aux caresses du Nightray. Une jeune fille fit son apparition au début du rayon. Elliot releva la tête, et rougit à cause de son attitude. Il se redressa d'un coup, et bredouilla :

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je... Je regardais s'il avait des puces !"

La jeune fille pouffa. Bien entendu, Elliot prit la mouche et hurla presque :

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Ada Vessalius ?

\- Rien. répondit la concernée en essayant d'arrêter de rire. C'est juste que tu étais mignon avec Snowdrop."

Elliot rougit de nouveau violemment.

"Ne te moque pas de moi ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une Vessalius qu'il faut que tu te crois tout permis !

\- Je ne me moque pas Elliot ! Je dis juste ce que je pense..."

Ada semblait chagrinée, ce qui inquiéta le Nightray. Avait-il crié trop fort ? Il détestait faire pleurer les gens, en particulier les femmes. Il bafouilla quelques excuses, ce qui fit de nouveau sourire Ada. Ne voulant pas rester trop longtemps en présence de la jeune fille, Elliot s'empressa de prendre son livre sous le bras et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Attends Elliot !" essaya de le retenir Ada.

Elle l'attrapa par la manche, ce qui fit faire un volte-face au Nightray. Il se dégagea rapidement de la jeune fille et recula d'un pas.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Ada Vessalius ? hurla-t-il presque à l'intention de la jeune fille.

\- Je... Je voulais juste de demander quelque chose !"

La colère d'Elliot se dissipa légèrement. Il avait encore une fois réagi trop brusquement. Il fut extrêmement soulagé que Léo ne soit pas là : le valet se serait déjà fait un plaisir de le rappeler à l'ordre en le frappant... Il inspira un coup, et ajouta de sa voix la plus calme et posée (ce qui n'était pas évident, vu le tempérament du jeune homme) :

"Et que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Et bien..."

La jeune fille semblait hésitante. Elliot la regarda, intrigué. Mais que pouvait-elle bien vouloir lui dire ? Finalement, Ada se lança, en regardant le Nightray dans les yeux.

"Dis Elliot, est-ce que tu me détestes ?"

Le jeune homme rougit violemment. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Et est-ce qu'il devait répondre ? Mais surtout, est-ce qu'il la détestait vraiment ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Elliot, au point que celui-ci resta silencieux pendant un long moment, ce qui inquiéta Ada.

"Euh... Est-ce que tout va bien Elliot ?

\- Oui... Tout va très bien ! répondit-il en essayant de se reprendre.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si tu veux...

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Je... Je vais répondre !"

Il se tut de nouveau. Ada le regardait fixement, ce qui gênait beaucoup le Nightray. Il essaya de nouveau de reprendre son calme, mais ce fut sans effet. Après un longue tentative de retour au calme, il se lança finalement.

"Nos familles sont ennemies, et on m'a toujours appris à me méfier des Vessalius. Mon père m'a toujours dit de vous haïr. Mais, je ne pense pas que l'on peut dire que je te déteste. Les Vessalius ne sont peut être pas tous comme on me les a décrit..."

Le visage d'Ada s'illumina d'un sourire : la réponse d'Elliot semblait lui faire plaisir.

"Je suis tellement soulagée ! Je croyais que tu me détestais ! Si tu m'avais en horreur, je ne m'en serais sûrement pas remise..."

Elliot ne comprenait pas vraiment où la jeune fille voulait en venir, mais il était rassuré de ne pas l'avoir fait de nouveau pleurer. Il vit Ada rougir, ce qui lui rappela qu'elle était vraiment mignonne... Le Nightray essaya de s'ôter cette idée de la tête : son père n'aimerait pas qu'il aie ce genre de pensées.

"En fait, je... commença la Vessalius. Je ne veux pas que tu me déteste Elliot parce que..."

Elle regarda de nouveau Elliot dans les yeux, ce qui fit rougir de nouveau ce dernier.

"Je t'aime énormément Elliot !"

Ada s'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa, puis détalla à toutes jambes à l'opposé, laissant le jeune homme confus. Elliot resta longtemps sans bouger, en analysant dans sa tête ce qui venait de se passer. D'un coup, il s'empourpra et se rua vers la sortie. Il alla à l'infirmerie, y entra et claqua violemment la porte derrière lui. Léo, qui était assis sur son lit et jouait avec ses draps, le regarda surpris.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en regardant Elliot reprendre son souffle.

\- Ada Vessalius m'a embrassé."

Léo sourit. Depuis le temps qu'il avait pris connaissance des sentiments de la jeune fille, cette dernière s'était enfin déclaré. De plus, en voyant la réaction de son ami, il savait qu'il ressentait exactement les même sentiments, ce qui accentua son sourire. Peut être que les relations entre les Nightray et les Vessalius allaient enfin s'améliorer...

* * *

 **Et bien voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! En tout cas, j'adore vraiment écrire sur Elliot. Faudrait que j'écrive plus sur lui alors...**

 **Enfin bon, merci d'avoir lu et au plaisir ! On se retrouve dans... Je sais pas combien de temps ! Je ne sais même pas encore sur quoi portera le prochain drabble ! M'enfin, je penserai à vous quand même, promis !**

 **Uz redzēšanos ! (oui, le letton c'est bien !)**

 **Et merci à BellyBarma et Nocturis pour leurs reviews !**

 **PS : je ne me suis pas relu pour le coup car j'ai une fleeemme incroyable. Donc si il y a des fautes n'hésitez pas à me le dire !**


End file.
